1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a bicycle lighting system and a method of routing output from a light emitting diode or similar light source from a fixed position on a bicycle frame to a remote accessory part, such as a rear fender, that is also attached to the bicycle frame.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) have recently been developed for use as a light source in vehicle lamps. An advantage to using LEDs is that they typically have an operating life of as much as 100,000 hours before they begin to degrade. LEDs also draw less current from the vehicle's electrical system and emit more light than similarly configured or styled filament light bulbs.
Numerous bicycle rear lighting systems have been proposed that employ LEDs. U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,177 teaches a bicycle safety light which is mounted to the seat column of a bicycle and which includes a plurality of light emitting diodes that are arranged in three horizontal rows and in ten vertical columns. The control circuitry sequentially activates each light emitting diode in an array to produce a moving light pattern to improve visibility.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,918 teaches the provision of red LEDs having sufficient brightness and efficiency to be employed as a bicycle tail lamp. The tail lamp is a steady flashing lamp and circuitry is provided for causing the LED of the lamp to flash.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,055 discloses a lamp including a reflector, batteries and a light emitting diode. The LED is hermetically encased between a glass that also serves as a reflector, and a rear wall of the lamp. The light emitting diode is preferably a super ultrabright or high superbright LED.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,612 discloses a bicycle rear lighting system employing at least two separate LED arrays, one extending generally horizontally and one extending generally vertically, to generate a cross of light that improves visibility. The LED arrays are removable via VELCRO fasteners, presumably to avoid theft.
Current systems utilizing LEDs suffer from the disadvantage of either being susceptible to theft, or requiring the bicycle rider to remove and carry the LED system with him. Neither option is ideal.
In view of the above disadvantage, one object of the invention is to provide a lighting system that is permanently fixed to the bicycle frame, and therefore resistant to theft, while still ensuring that the light radiation is unobstructed. Obstruction of the light can easily occur by mounting of accessory pieces such as rear fenders that normally block the light.
Another object is to provide a lighting assembly utilizing an array of light emitting diodes such that the light emanating from each diode will overlap and reinforce the light beam emitted from an adjacent LED.